Light prevails
by Ashheart15
Summary: Flamestorm,Emberclaw,Lightstep, And Blazestreak are carving a life for themselves, But with evil stirring at every turn do the kits of Cinderpelt and Firestar have what it takes to follow in their parents pawsteps and save the clans?
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

Light Prevails

Authors note: so this is the first chapter for Light Prevails which is the sequel to my other story Flaming Cinders, For those of you who do not know me I am Ashheart15 the author of this story I will be answering the reviews from the last chapter of Flaming Cinders, Also in this fanfiction the clans never moved territories, Hollyleaf did not go nuts and Leafpool is still a med cat I will only be doing allegiances for Thunderclan as it is the main clan.

Review Answers:

Sandears: I'm glad your excited because I am too, Graystripe is awesome!

Rockbelly1234: the suspense must be killing you!

Pale-eye: I know I can't wait to make her do all sort of evil things!

Anonymous: you'll have to wait and see!

EvilAntauri: heres the sequel and I won't make her too evil don't worry!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: she's losing the plot!

Allegiances For Light Prevails

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with a Flame coloured pelt and green eyes.

Deputy: Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes.

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Warriors:

Graystripe-Long haired gray tom.

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom.

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail- Tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches.

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes.

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom.

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Berrynose- cream coloured tom.

Hazeltail- Small gray and white she-cat.

Mousewhisker-Gray and white tom.

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat.

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivypool-Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Hollyleaf- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Flamestorm- Ginger tom with a Flame coloured pelt and green eyes.

Emberclaw- Gray with ginger patches tom with Aqua blue-green eyes.

Lightstep- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Blazestreak- Gray red she-cat with green eyes.

Queens

Sorreltail- tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of seedkit and lilykit.

Ferncloud- Pale gray [ with dark flecks] she-cat with green eyes.

Elders

Mousefur- small Dusky brown she-cat.

Prolouge

Cinderpelts POV

From Starclan I watched my kits settle into clan life and I watched Firestar greive for me, The knowledge of what dark motions I had set in place by bringing my kits to Thunderclan weighed on my shoulders.

There was a rustle behind me and Yellowfang sat next to me, In the pool at my feet I watched Flamestorm and Cinderheart sharing tongues,

" Cinderpelt whatever happens to our beloved clan now it is not your fault, You had no way of knowing that Sandstorm would vow Revenge on Firestar and all his kin" I glanced towards the gray she-cat who had been my mentor and my best friend for almost all of my life.

" it may not have been my fault but now the whole clan will suffer because of my choices and my kits are not safe" Bluestars scent wreathed around me as the Blue-gray she-cat sat on my other side,

" Starclan will do all in our power to keep Firestar, Flamestorm, Emberclaw, Lightstep, And Blazestreak safe" the pool rippled and the image dissolved as I turned away Bluestar whispered in my ear " light will prevail Cinderpelt it always does, The darkness will not touch your kits" I nodded and slipped away towards my den in the medicine cat area.


	2. Thunderclan is thriving

Light Prevails

Authors Note: so here we go the first official chapter for Light Prevails don't forget to review people!

Chapter 1: Thriving

Lightsteps POV

I sat near the warriors den enjoying the feeling of the new-leaf sun on my back and watching Cinderheart and Flamestorm sharing tongues near the nursery, Flamestorm has become even more protective of her since she announced shes bearing his kits.

The whole clan is excited and I am too soon I will have kin running around the camp! Berrynose comes and sits next to me we've become quite close in the last few moons,

" Thunderclan is thriving" he mutters to himself as he begins to groom my pelt I look over towards the elders den and choke on my reply, Sandstorm is sitting in the shadows behind the elders den and her gaze is fixed on Flamestorm.

I shake myself I know Sandstorm does not like us but she would not go as far as to harm Flamestorms kits would she? Berrynose purrs in my ear and I lose my train of thought,

" Lightstep come for a walk with me" I stand and smooth my fur Berrynose was right Thunderclan was thriving and I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Sandstorms POV

I watched Lightstep and Berrynose walk out of camp their tails entwined and dug my claws into the sand how come they were able to find mates when their very birth was against the code? I stood and retreated further into the shadows I had to wait for when they had dropped their guard then I would come at them with everything I had. I curled my lip I couldn't make Cinderpelt pay for stealing Firestar from me but I could make her watch helpless from Starclan as I shredded her kits.


	3. Problems

Light Prevails

Hannah: thanks!

Bearhugger: that's ok!

WolfwarriorSkylove: yeh she sure has!

Falconheart: thank you!

Rockbelly1234: I'm ok with that take your time!

Pale-eye: yes I love writing evil characters!

XxDarkclawxX: well then I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 2: Problems

Emberclaws POV

I sat under the highrock watching Ivypool getting ready for dusk patrol, we weren't officially mates but she was starting to warm up to me much to my delight, Sandstorm was becoming a problem something that we needed to do something about, Flamestorm was concerned for Cinderheart and his kits safety.

Suddenly the air soured with fear Lightstep and Berrynose ran into camp pelts ruffled Firestar slid out of his den eyes dark with worry.

" Lightstep, Berrynose whats wrong?" Berrynose gave Lightstep a comforting lick on the shoulder " we found a badger den with fresh scent all around it!" Firestar nodded and glanced around most of the warriors were in camp and were sitting outside the warriors den.

Firestar leaped onto the Highrock I backed out from under the Highrock sitting down next to Dustpelt,

" cats of Thunderclan, Berrynose and Lightstep have discovered a badger den with badgers in it, The following warriors will go on a patrol to drive the badgers out, Brackenfur, Emberclaw, Sandstorm, And Dovewing".

I stood I was surprised that I had been chosen I wasn't known to be the best fighter, Sandstorm barged in front of me on our way out the gorse tunnel but I just ignored her I would deal with her later.

Brackenfur stealthily crept through the undergrowth the rest of us right behind him the air stank of badger, The forest was eerily silent except for my heartbeat which suddenly seemed to loud.

Suddenly there was a THUD to my left and I turned the badger loomed its black and white head blocked out the sun I tried to move out of the way but I overbalanced my tail wouldn't let me balance and I fell on my side the badger lifted it paws high into the air and brought them down on my body.

Oooohhh what happens to Emberclaw? I guess you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out!


	4. Betrayal

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Dragonflame1234: well I don't want you to die so here's your update!

Rockbelly1234: ok here's your update!

Pale-eye: I think you'll like this chapter!

Mossstripes: oh no is right!

Chapter 3: betrayed

Emberclaws POV

I gasped in pain the badgers paws had broken some ribs and I was bleeding onto the sand, I couldn't get up and I watched helplessly as the badger prepared to hit me again I wasn't sure if I could survive another hit.

I looked in the direction the rest of the patrol had gone and saw Sandstorm standing watching me,

" Sandstorm help!" I shouted regretting it instantly as my ribs flared, Sandstorm didn't move her lips were curled up in a snarl then she turned and ran _i'm going to die here _I knew I would Sandstorms the only one who knew I'd found the badger and she'd never tell the patrol! A battle screech sounded and suddenly Dovewing was there battling the badger away from me, Brackenfur was close behind her but instead of going to help Dovewing he headed straight to me.

" Emberclaw" he whispered his eyes widened as he took in what a mess I was " I'm going to get Firestar I need help to get you home" he told me, Dovewing had driven off the badger and she was going to find Sandstorm.

Brackenfur ran in the direction of camp and I tried to keep my eyes open, I was scared if I closed them I'd never be able to open them again, I felt like I laid there for an eternity but finally I saw Brackenfur and Firestar emerge from the bushes.

Firestar ran over to me his eyes wide " Brackenfur help me get him home we need to do it fast, Cinderpelt would not let him die and neither will I" Firestar and Brackenfur lifted me and carried me towards camp the steady rhythm of their paws soothed me and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke I was in the medicine cat den everything was blurry and my whole body throbbed, The blurry form of Leafpool appeared above me,

" Emberclaw I know it hurts but if I give you any more poppy seeds you might not wake up" I closed my eyes and the image of Sandstorm leaving me to die was all I could see, I dug my claws into the ground something had to be done about Sandstorm and it had to be done fast.


	5. I'm not ok!

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: I don't know I guess they just know!

Bearhugger: thank you!

Falconheart: then he won't be able to prove it.

samredlamb7: maybe, Maybe not!

Hannah: thanks for reviewing!

Pale- eye: he'll be fine.. maybe!

Dragonflames1234: well good that's how it should have been!

Chapter 4: I'm not ok!

Emberclaws POV

I was listening to Firestar talking to Brambleclaw about hunting and wished so badly I could go hunting for the clan, I was in pain but I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to hunt!.

" Firestar we don't have enough fresh-kill I'd send out a patrol but most cats are on dawn patrol or are resting from doing the moon-high patrol" I dug my claws into the ground, Jayfeather and Leafpool were out collecting herbs and I was sitting here doing nothing when the clan needed Fresh-kill.

I stood slowly the one thing I did not want to do was tear open any of my wounds it had taken Leafpool all her skill to stop me from bleeding to death when I was brought in and if I tore them open again Leafpool wouldn't be here to help.

The world spun but I quietly snuck out of the camp heading up the ravine to find some prey, As I neared the top of the ravine I slipped on the loose rocks pain shot up my body and I gasped , the sand below me was painted with blood, The world spun faster and I tumbled down the ravine as my legs gave way.

Ivypools POV

I was heading for sunningrocks to try and catch some prey when I smelt the coppery tang of blood in the air, It was coming from near the bottom of the ravine some apprentice must have slipped so I headed that way to make sure they were ok.

As I climbed over the top of the ravine I recognized the Gray and ginger patched pelt of Emberclaw, My heart sunk I knew the warrior well enough to know that he had spent most of his apprenticeship in the medicine den after an accident had broken his tail and to be back there so quickly must have been frustrating beyond belief.

Emberclaw groaned as I approached him and I realized there was a lot more blood then I thought there was,

" hang on Emberclaw, I'm going to fetch Firestar" I told him before tearing off towards camp, Luckily Emberclaw hadn't made it far from camp, I burst into camp finding Firestar chatting to Dustpelt.

" Firestar! Emberclaw snuck out of camp and he fell down the ravine and hes bleeding a lot!" Firestar stood and we sprinted together back to Emberclaw, He looked terrible.

" Emberclaw why did you leave camp? Our need for prey is not so strong that we need to send injured warriors out to hunt!" Emberclaw ignored Firestar his eyes were on me, they were full of love.

" Ivypool, if I had to be found lying on the ground by any cat I'm glad its you" I choked why did it sound like he was saying goodbye to me? Firestar lifted Emberclaw by the scruff I never realised how skinny he was.

" don't you say that! Cinderpelt will have to wait a bit longer to be reunited with you I'm not letting you die!" I tried to help carry Emberclaw but Firestar would not allow it, despite the fact that he was one of the most senior warriors he carried Emberclaw with ease.

Emberclaw looked like her was about to pass out but he was still trying to say something to me " Ivypool.." he coughed and Firestar sped up his pace a little " I love you" he told me and to my complete surprise I found I loved him back.

Next Chapter we find out if Emberclaws health takes a turn for the better or the worse! And some more Sandstorm action!


	6. i won't leave you

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Rockbelly1234: I think Emberclaw needs all the help he can get!

Swanchick1224: hopefully he won't but you never know!

WolfwarriorSkylove: yes it's a good thing she was there!

Hannah: maybe she would.

Falconheart: yes I am a bit mean to him aren't i?

Bearhugger: I think he will be out of action for awhile!

Pale-eye: I may have to arrange that!

Dragonflame1234: if I could I would!

Ivypools POV

I sat next to Emberclaw in the medicine den grooming his pelt careful of the sticky parts where Jayfeather had placed poultices meant to heal his wounds. Emberclaw had been feverish for the last few days slipping in and out of sleep sometimes he didn't even recognise me but i refuse to leave his side.

" Ivypool you need to sleep" I looked up Lightstep had come up behind me and I hadn't even heard her,

" I can't leave him he needs me!" my voice sounded hoarse which didn't surprise me I can't remember last time I ate let alone drank.

Lightstep rubbed her pelt against mine " Emberclaw wouldn't want you to starve yourself Ivypool" I remained sitting and turned my head away from Lightstep I wouldn't eat until Emberclaw did or not at all.

Sandstorms POV

I sat under the High-rock almost purring with glee, Emberclaw was dying and the whole clan was devasted! With everyone distracted like this it would be easy to begin my plan as long as Emberclaw did die I only had three warriors to get rid of myself.

I stalked over to the nursery where I could see Cinderheart sleeping her belly round with kits, I would be unable to get near those kits when they were born but that didn't mean I couldn't get them before they were born.


	7. Reunited

Light Prevails

Authors Note: thank you all for your wonderful reviews and brilliant ideas! You will all like this chapter!

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: your right every story needs a villain I think your onto something!

Bearhugger: you'll have to wait and find out!

Hannah: I like your ideas and I don't think he will

Falconheart: your ideas are pretty original you should write your own fanfic one day!

Dragonflame1234: our heroes will have to save the day!

Mossstripes: it'll be fine stop worrying!

Pale-eye: she is a very bad kitty isn't she?

Evilantauri: I know she is so evil!

Chapter 6: reunited

Emberclaws POV

I was running on soft green grass the wind stirring my fur, Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was dreaming but at the moment that didn't matter.

I came to a screeching halt however when Cinderpelt, My mother stepped out of the trees,

" Mother! What are you doing here?" I looked at myself no scars from battles past, No broken tail!.

" am I dead mother?" I didn't want to be dead, Ivypool… how would we ever be together if I was in Starclan?

" my brave son" Cinderpelt muttered running her muzzle over mine in greeting " you are not dead, your body needs a chance to heal so Starclan has allowed you to remain here until you are strong enough to go back" I couldn't believe it,

" why would Starclan do that for me?" Cinderpelts eyes darkened the Starlight in them fading making her lok almost like she had the last time he had seen her alive bleeding on the Thunderpath.

" Starclan is doing everything we can to keep you Flamestorm, Lightstep, and Blazestreak safe we are also protecting Firestar, we can't provide protection for Ivypool or Cinderheart its not part of their destinys but we are watching to make sure we can intervene if their lives are in danger".

Ivypool was not protected… " I need to be there for Ivypool" Cinderpelt stepped back surveying me " you will be" she purred Cinderpelt and the forest behind her started to fade and I heard her voice in my ear

" Emberclaw don't sneak out of camp again, Starclan can only save you so many times" I sunk gratefully into the blackness of sleep.

Sandstorms POV

Having a daughter who was a medicine cat did have its uses as dimwitted as she was, all I had to do was ask her if there were any herbs which caused miscarriages and she started listing them straight away without even asking why I needed to know!.

I had chosen heather it worked fastest and could be smeared inside prey without anyone noticing, I carefully picked up my heather stuffed mouse and headed for the nursery after today Firestar would regret ignoring me.


	8. Gone!

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Dragonflame1234- go on a killing spree I don't mind!

Ghee Buttersnaps15: oh my god it's horrible!

CrystalshadowxStormleaf: I might have too!

Bearhugger: I already figured that out it's pretty obvious!

WolfwarriorSkylove: you will get your revenge soon!

Falconheart: only if you were looking for it but why would Cinderheart suspect if she doesn't know what Sandstorm has done?

Hannah: if you don't want to see any kits hurt you won't like this chapter!

Samredlamb7: oh yes she did!

Mossstripes: nice little role play!

Chapter 7: gone!

Flamestorms POV

I was sitting under the High-rock nibbling on a mouse when I heard a pained moan coming from the nursery, Jayfeather rushed out, his fur ruffled and I hurried over.

" Flamestorm, Cinderhearts kits are coming! You can't go in theres already too many cats in there" my tail swished stirring up dust, I was Cinderhearts mate how could I not be let in for her kitting? These kits were at least half a moon early she needed me!.

Jayfeathers eyes flashed sometimes it was as if he could read my mind,

" I'm sorry Flamestorm but Leafpool is in there and so is Sorreltail, its already too crowded you'll just have to wait outside" I sat down next to the nursery looking at my paws, _it's not Jayfeathers fault there are so many cats in there I can't blame him._

Time passed, But all I was aware of was the hisses that occasionally were heard from in the nursery slowly they quietned until they stopped completely, Jayfeather slid out his eyes dull and I rushed over.

" Flamestorm two of your kits are dead but one is still alive" I turned to Sorreltail as she came out of the nursery her eyes dark with greif.

" how is Cinderheart?" Sorreltail padded over to me her kits Seedkit, and Lillykit followed her,

" I'm sorry Flamestorm, She's with Starclan now" I barged past her into the nursery, She was wrong, Cinderheart had been alive and well this morning she couldn't be dead!.

Cinderheart lay in her nest just like she had when I visited this morning, Her long gray fur was neatly groomed and she looked so peaceful she could have been sleeping,But I had seen a dead cat before and I knew that she was gone.

I pushed my nose into her fur " Cinderheart, Do you remember the names you wanted to give our kits? I said no before but now.. They are the most beautiful names in the world".

My poor, Dead kits lay besides her, I touched the bigger one a gray tom, with my nose, " this is Tanglekit" I murmered, The smaller one was a ginger and white she-kit " And this is Wavekit" I looked up to the roof of the den I couldn't see them but I knew the stars were there.

" you have to take care of them" I walked out to where Sorreltail sat, At her feet was my only living kit a tiny white and gray she-kit.

" I'll never let anything bad happen to you" I told my little daughter " your name is Moonkit".


	9. Discovery

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Samredlamb7: Sandstorm had everything to do with this… Cinderheart would still be alive if not for the Heather laced mouse.

EvilAntauri: its ok I cried at the end of Monkeycsaws fanfic Ravens wing! And don't worry she will pay!

Chapter 8: Discovery

Blazestreaks POV

Poor Flamestorm, He spent most of his time these days looking up at the stars and grieving the only thing that kept him going was Moonkit, She was the only one who could make him purr Lightfur, Emberclaw, And I tried to comfort him but there was only so much we could do.

I was just heading to the medicine den because I had trodden on a thorn when I heard Leafpool and Sandstorm having a conversation which sent chills down my spine.

" Mother! How could you kill Cinderheart? I can't believe you would do that! How can I trust you now? What happens when the rest of the clan figures it out?" my blood ran cold Cinderheart had died giving birth to her kits what had Sandstorm had to do with that?.

" I didn't know it would kill her! You said heather would only cause her to miscarriage!" I backed away from the medicine den Sandstorm had given Cinderheart heather, She had killed her and Flamestorms two dead kits.

I skidded into the warriors den where Flamestorm lay curled up at the back his fur was unkept and matted and his eyes were dull.

" Flamestorm, I heard Leafpool talking to Sandstorm, Sandstorm gave Cinderheart heather to make her miscarriage, Sandstorm killed Cinderheart!" Flamestorm came alive his eyes shone with rage and his claws unsheathed.

" Wait! Flamestorm think! You can't attack Sandstorm in front of the whole clan! You'll be exiled!" the rage died in Flamestorms eyes replaced by determination,

" we'll have to catch her by surprise then, And I'll need Lightstep, Emberclaw, And you to help me! She won't lay a claw on Moonkit" I nodded but somehow I didn't think it would be so simple.


	10. Confrontation

Lights Prevail

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: Yeh but he evens the score here!

samredlamb7: you have a very violent mind!

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Flamestorms POV

I was absolutely furious My fur stood on end and a growl rumbled in my throat Emberclaw had told me about what Sandstorm had done and now I was just waiting for her to leave camp so I can confront her and let her know I will not allow her to go unpunished.

My chance appeared Sandstorm volunteered to go on a solo hunting trip, She left camp and I followed I wasn't going to kill her, I was simply going to warn her to stay away from Moonkit and my kin.

When Sandstorm was far enough from camp that I was sure we would not be overheard I pounced on her, Pinning her underneath me I bared my teeth at her growling and resisting the urge to wipe that smug look in her eyes from her face.

" I know what you did to Cinderheart! You will NOT be pulling that kind of stupid stunt again! And if you lay so much as a claw on Moonkit, Emberclaw, Lightstep, Blazestreak, Ivypool, Firestar, or Brackenfur I will personally chase you out" I hissed glad to see a hint of fear in the malicious glare Sandstorm sent me.

" Filthy half-clan cat! Why should I listen to you! It's not my fault you can't protect the cats you love" Sandstorm swiped at me hitting me in the side of the head and sending me crashing to the ground.

Through the spinning in my head I heard Sandstorm hissed threat,

" You better keep an eye on your kit, Or she may not live to reach six moons" I watched Sandstorm slip away into the bushes before everything went black.


	11. Watching and Waitng

Light Prevails

Dragonflames1234 I suggest you don't do that or you might break your computer!

samredlamb7: be prepared to meet your doom Sandstorm!

Pale-eye: me too!

EvilAntauri: Maybe so but she was a rouge when the kits were born so technically they are half-rouge so half-clan.

Chapter 10: Watching and waiting

Emberclaws POV

Sandstorm walked into camp with a mouse and a shrew but the spring in her step and the malicious glint in her eyes told me she hadn't just been hunting.

I padded out of camp Flamestorm had been out for a while now and I had a sneaking suspicion that he might have met some trouble, I caught Flamestorms scent heading for Sunningrocks as I walked I remembered the first time I went there as an apprentice.

[ Flashback]

"Wow Emberpaw feel how warm it is!" I was at sunningrocks with Flamepaw, Lionblaze, And Brackenfur, We were being shown all of Thunderclan territory it was our first full day as apprentices.

I ran a paw over the smooth stone it was warm and glossy under-paw I lay down and rubbed my pelt along it the feeling was wonderful,

" Come on Emberpaw, Theres no time to lay around we have to keep going" Brackenfur meowed, Sighing I stood and followed him Flamepaw was already ahead his thick ginger coat glowing in the sunlight.

[ End Flashback]

I had so much more to offer my clan in those days, Now I was a liability constantly weakened by sickness and prone to injury by my broken tail which I had injured when a tree landed on my back as an apprentice.

I stumbled on something and was jolted out of my thoughts Flamestorm lay on his side he looked like he had been knocked out, Flamestorm groaned and tried to get to his feet.

I rushed to his side supporting him until he could stand on steady paws, Flamestorm told me what had happened when he had confronted Sandstorm.

" Flamestorm you can't be sure she actually means Moonkit harm, We need to wait until she does something in front of the clan before we drive her out for good" Flamestorm paced unsteadily I mirrored him in case he fell.

" I hate not being able to do anything, But I guess your right I'll keep Moonkit in my sight as much as possible and we can watch Sandstorm too" I prayed to Starclan that Sandstorm would not carry out her threat but I still had the uneasy feeling that this was just the beginning.


	12. Guard

Light Prevails

Authors Note: I thought I should thank all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing!

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: your wish is my command [ evil laugh]

Swanchick1224: me either I love writing those kind of chapters!

Samredlamb7: ok I will try!

Chapter 11: Guard

Flamestorms POV

I had been shadowing Sandstorm for almost half a moon and even I had to admit she didn't seem to be doing anything particularly evil….

But one day I followed her to Firestars den, Hiding in the shadows I listened as she began to argue with Firestar,

" Do you think I'm stupid? I know you've told Flamestorm to guard me! Don't you trust me?" I heard Sandstorms claws scrape on the rock as she unsheathed them.

" Sandstorm.." Firestar whispered in that one word I could hear the pain of loving two she-cats and having to choose between them,

" I didn't have Flamestorm guard you, if he is it is not by my order" he told her " Sandstorm I want to trust you but I can't not after you've been so hostile towards my family" Sandstorm hissed and I heard something hit the back of Firestars den hard before Sandstorm walked out.

Forgetting my guard duties I ran into Firestars den, it was dark inside but I could see Firestar lying on the floor at the back of his den I ran to him and stopped.

Firestar had scratch marks on his face Sandstorm had hit him,

" Firestar! Are you ok?" I meowed I nudged him and he stirred, His eyes showed shock and pain he staggered to his feet.

" Flamestorm… keep an eye on her I don't want her to hurt anyone else" he muttered i nodded I was shocked too, In all the times of the clans I don't think anyone ever raised a paw to their own leader.

Just as I was heading out the den I heard a squeal that sent chill down my spine I knew that squeal anywhere it was Moonkit.


	13. Don't you dare!

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Ghee Buttersnaps15- don't worry she'll be right!

samredlamb7- you can get her after I'm done with her!

Pale-eye- your about to find out aren't you?

EvilAntauri- sorry but she did!

dragonflames1234- you can't kill her until I'm done using her as a villain!

Chapter 12: Don't you dare!

Flamestorms POV

I ran out of Firestars den and was faced with my worst nightmare,

Sandstorm stood in the middle of camp with Moonkit in her jaws she held one needle sharp claw to her throat and her eyes glittered with hatred.

My little daughters bright blue eyes just like Cinderhearts, Were wide with fear she let out another wail and I felt something in my heart snap.

" let her go Sandstorm! If you don't I swear I'll tear your throat out!" I snarled, Sandstorm placed Moonkit on the ground but she kept one claw against her throat Moonkit stayed frozen in a ball and I growled.

" Now, Now, Flamestorm we wouldn't want me to hurt your precious daughter would we?" Sandstorm smirked I was ready to leap on her and end this now but Firestar appeared eyes blazing he knocked Sandstorm over and pinned her to the ground.

" you will stop this now Sandstorm! You have done enough damage!" the rest of the clan watched looking astonished except for Lightstep, Blazestreak, and Emberclaw who stood behind Firestar, who studied his warriors.

" Cats of Thunderclan, Sandstorm has been plotting against the clan she gave Cinderheart heather causing her to miscarriage and die! And killing two of my kits!" I told the clan my anger showed in my voice.

The clan gasped as one and then snarled, I heard Sorreltail wail in grief and Brackenfur hiss in surprise but my eyes were on Sandstorm as she struggled out of Firestars grip, Firestar was so shocked he let her go and as she ran out of camp Emberclaw ran after her eyes blazing.

Firestar seemed to shake himself and he turned to Brackenfur and me,

" Emberclaw is still recovering from his wounds we need to follow him Brackenfur, Flamestorm come with me!" he ordered his voice was cool and calm as if his mate had not just tried to kill Moonkit.

I nodded and we headed out of camp we followed Emberclaws scent and we were just nearing Sunningrocks when we heard Emberclaws screech of pain.


	14. A heroes death

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye- what about Darkstorm? Because she chose dark over light and it still keeps part of her name?

Night of Starclan- I think this chapter will knock you speechless quiet one!

samredlamb7- gold is pretty heavy why don't you have a silver axe instead?

dragonflames1234- you'll have to beat the ones Flamestorm will give her!

Authors Note: yes I know it has only been a day since I put up the last chapter but I love writing sad and dark chapters and this one is both so I was desperate to write this one now. WARNING major character death!

Chapter 13: A heroes death

Flamestorms POV

Emberclaws cry tore right through my already broken heart it was a wordless shriek of agony, My blood ran cold and my neck fur rose I wanted to sprint to him but I stayed with Firestar as he crept through the forest.

We emerged at Sunningrocks to find a truly horrible sight, Emberclaw lay against one of the large smooth rocks his gray and ginger fur was scattered everywhere and his blue-green eyes glazed with pain, He lay in a pool of steadily growing blood.

Firestar let out a strangled cry and tore over to Emberclaw, Brackenfur and I followed I felt numb, _this can't be happening!_ Firestar lifted Emberclaw by the scruff and I held back my hiss.

Emberclaws sides were covered in scratches many of them were quite deep and all of them were bleeding, Firestar turned to Brackenfur and I.

" Brackenfur, Flamestorm, I know you want to stay but you must find Sandstorm I'm counting on you both" his voice was calm but I knew Firestar was just as shocked and angry as I was, So I nodded and with Brackenfur at my heels I turned and walked away.

Firestars POV

_Emberclaw.._ My son I remembered when he was an apprentice quiet, But determined to be the best warrior he could be, Despite the many challenges he had to face.

Now as I carefully moved him so I could better see his wounds I prayed to Starclan that it was not his time yet, But in my heart I knew the truth that Emberclaws determination was not going to be enough this time.

The scratches were everywhere and they were deep even if I had cobwebs I doubted they would stop this bleeding and I didn't think a hundred poppyseeds would dull his pain. He was dying after all.

Emberclaw was still awake his eyes were on me and they were filled with guilt,

" Firestar I'm sorry, I let her get away" the words were quiet but I heard them I reached down and began to clean the blood out of his fur.

" you have nothing to apologize for! You tried your best I know you did" I murmered grief tore at my heart I had lost Cinderpelt and now I was losing Emberclaw,

" My brave son, I will make sure that the whole clan knows that you died a hero!" I told Emberclaw his eyes were starting to shut but he struggled to get his last words out.

" tell Ivypool I'll be waiting for her" he whispered I nodded and he seemed to relax his eyes closed and he started to have trouble breathing I stayed with him until he stopped breathing all together and Flamestorm and Brackenfur returned.

Their shoulders were down and their eyes were dull, they were limping and where they put their paws down streaks of blood were left they had come back to deliver their bad news,

" I'm sorry Firestar, We lost her" Flamestorm meowed.

Authors note: this chapter is so sad I personally cried while I was writing this, it is so hard for me to part with Emberclaw but it is his time to die, An abrupt ending for this chapter but don't worry the story has far to go.


	15. Never forgotten

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Night of Starclan: I share your pain and I have plans for her demise set in place

Pale-eye: maybe you should funnel your hate into a fanfic where Sandstorm is evil?

Samredlamb7: axes do work better and I know how Sandstorm will die but you'll just have to wait to find out!

Ghee Buttersnaps15: sorry I was away on school camp! But I'm back now

Chapter 14: never forgotten

Firestars POV

Flamestorm and Brackenfur stared at their paws guilt in their eyes Sandstorm had gotten away from them and now I could not avenge the death of my son, Emberclaw.

I carefully picked his body up by the scruff, his gray tail dragged in the dust as I slowly carried him back to camp with Brackenfur and Flamestorm limping behind me.

As I walked into camp the clan fell silent except for Blazestreak and Lightstep, who both let out wails of greif and ran to help me carry their brother to the center of camp, where I placed him so the clan could greive for him.

I climbed onto the Highrock my shoulders felt weighed down with grief as I looked down upon my clan,

" Cats of Thunderclan, we have lost a great warrior to Starclan, Emberclaw was murdered by Sandstorm!. If any cat sees her they may attack, if they can they may bring her here so we may punish her properly" I flexed my claws,

" If she ever comes back she will pay for what she has done to Thunderclan!" I turned to Jayfeather who sat just under the Highrock head lowered, Emberclaw had spent a lot of time in the medicine den and he and Jayfeather had been good friends.

" is Moonkit alright?" I asked Jayfeather jumped and fixed me in his icey blue stare " of course she is! Shes just a bit shaken up" he snapped, Jayfeather would never admit that he was sad about Emberclaw he hid his greif behind anger.

I walked over to Ivypool who was sitting next to Emberclaw her legs shaking and eyes wide with shock and greif, I rubbed against her shoulder trying to comfort her,

" Emberclaw wanted me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you, Thunderclan will never forget him, hes with Cinderpelt now" I murmered Ivypool kept her eyes fixed on Emberclaw but she seemed a little calmer.

I turned to Emberclaws body, guilt raged through me and greif If only I had realised what was happening before it was too late maybe I could have stopped her, Maybe then he would still be alive.

" One day I'll find her Emberclaw" I whispered " and when I do not even the sharpest claws will save her".


	16. Nightmares

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Bearhugger- glad to see your all back was wondering where you were and I have a good end in mind for her.

Hannah- Emberclaw was no match for Sandstorm I'm afraid she wasn't even scratched!

Falconheart- that's ok it happens to all of us sometimes, That's why as soon as I get back I jump on the computer!

WolfwarriorSkylove- that's ok I'm glad you guys are back!

Pale-eye- I agree… he should always have been with either one of them instead of Sandstorm

Dragonflames1234- you do that!

Chapter 15: Nightmares

Flamestorms POV

Since Emberclaw died there has been peace between the clans but I know none of us can rest easily knowing that Sandstorm is still out there somewhere watching us and plotting her revenge.

I'm in the lake, how did I get here? I'm paddling frantically trying to reach the shore where I can see Moonkit struggling in Sandstorms jaws, her tiny paws churning in the air and her desperate wails pierced through the air.

" Hang on Moonkit! I'm coming! I promised nothing bad would happen to you and I meant it!" I yell churning through the water even faster, Sandstorm glares at me and suddenly I can see Emberclaw flailing in the water to my right.

" Flamestorm! Help!" he cries as he starts to sink beneath the surface I grab Emberclaw by the scruff while still trying to reach Moonkit who sees me turning away as I try to keep Emberclaws head above water.

" Daddy! Help!" she cries, my grip on Emberclaw is slipping and he cries for me to help him too, My frustration reaches breaking point.

" I can't save you both!" I cry I jolt awake, Its Moon-high and I'm in the warriors den _it was just a dream!_ I pad out of the warriors den and sit in the middle of camp looking at the stars, Nightmares had been plaguing me since Emberclaw died but never one as vivid as this one.

_Cinderheart, Emberclaw,…_ I should have known about Sandstorm I should have saved them, I'm startled out of my grieving by the scent of Cinderpelt surrounding me, I glance around the clearing and spot my mother's faint outline sitting beside me.

" Cinderpelt…" my father's voice sounds from behind me and he pads up to sit on my other side, he looks tired I'm sure that's what I look like too.

" Firestar, Flamestorm, I have come to tell you both to stop blaming yourselves for the deaths Sandstorm caused it was not either of your faults and even Starclan could not stop them"

She rubbed against me and Firestar taking a little longer for Firestar she looked into our eyes and purred,

" I love you both and your sisters very much and Firestar.." she paused her blue eyes searching his

" Don't forget about Sandstorm she's still out there somewhere and Starclan can't see what shes planning" Firestar nodded and before either of us could blink she was gone.


	17. Threats

Light Prevails

Chapter 16: Threats

Blazestreaks POV

I was running through the forest, not hunting or patrolling, just running, I loved the feeling of the air beneath my paws and the wind in my fur and….

I skidded to a stop I could have sworn I just saw yellow eyes glaring at me from Shadowclan territory but the marshy ground across the Thunderpath was clear and I could smell nothing over the fumes of the Thunderpath so I turned and kept running.

Flamestorms POV

Tonight was a gathering, I didn't really want to go Moonkit would be unprotected while I was gone but Firestar had insisted that he needed his strongest warriors at the gathering in case the other clans decided to cause trouble.

I sat in the middle of the crowd of cats from all clans and felt an unexpected pang, Emberclaw had only ever been to one gathering when we were apprentices, sickness had always stopped him from going to any others, he should have been here.

Blackstar called for the meeting to start his amber eyes flashed and his white fur stood on end as he turned to Firestar with a snarl, the Thunderclan leader backed away from the furious tom who stopped his advance to address the clans.

" Firestar! Thunderclan has been stealing prey we have found prey scattered along the border with Thunderclan scent on it!" Firestar faced Blackstar calmly his voice was strong and steady when he spoke,

" Blackstar, none of my warrior have been stealing prey from Shadownclan. One of our warriors Sandstorm was exiled a few dawns ago and it may be her who has been in your territory" Blackstars fur lay flat and he padded back to his spot.

" that may be so Firestar but if we find evidence that Thunderclan _has_ been stealing prey we won't give you any more warnings! Shadowclan fights with claws not words" Firestar nodded acknowodging the not so hidden threat.

" You have my word Blackstar, Thunderclan wants no trouble with Shadowclan" a single cloud floated over the moon and the clearing was plunged into darkness Jayfeathers hiss was heard clearly.

" Starclan is angry at your threat Blackstar, this gathering is over" shuffles and muffled hisses were heard as the clans began to head back to their camps trying to navigate in the darkness.

Authors Note: ok guys I hope you liked this chapter please review!


	18. Battle

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Falconheart: I suppose he was hoping Starclan would intervene before Blackstar attacked Firestar

WolfwarriorSkylove: thank you for your kind review!

Bearhugger: because that's how the erins made him and he has black paws, Blackstar is Polydactyl which means he has six toes on one of his paws

Hannah: I would guess they were angry Blackstar would even threaten to break the truce!

Pale-eye: well maybe when you have finished the story your currently writing?

Chapter 18: Battle

Flamestorms POV

I was in the nursery visiting Moonkit which I rarely had time to do between hunting and patrolling, Firestar had ordered extra patrols on the Shadowclan border because of the tension from the gathering.

" Die monster! You should have known better then to challenge Moonstar!" his little daughter squeaked as she pounced on his tail and dug her needle sharp teeth in.

Her blue eyes, just like Cinderhearts, sparkled with joy and innocence Flamestorm flopped to the ground and pretended to be defeated Moonkit jumped on his back and Flamestorm tried not to wince as her kit-claws dug into his back.

A call came from outside and Flamestorm ran out of the nursery to see Firestar standing on the High-rock with a very angry looking Berrynose.

" Cats of Thunderclan, Berrynose has discovered that Riverclan have been stealing prey from Sunningrocks, I do not want to fight with Leopardstar but we cannot allow this to continue, I want all warriors who are able to come with me, Berrynose you and Lightstep will remain and guard the camp".

Flamstorm breathed a silent sigh of relief he always worried about his little sister, She had been born with a part of her tail missing and though she was perfectly able to fight he felt better knowing she would remain safe in camp.

Firestar led his warriors stealthily through Riverclan territory worry knawed in Flamestorms belly what would Moonkit do if he didn't come home? He was jolted from his thoughts by Firestars call.

" Thunderclan attack!" Flamestorm jumped forward landing in the middle of the camp, reed dens lined the sides and cats were streaming out of every one of them.

Flamestorm turned and found himself nose to nose with a furious Riverclan she-cat, the she-cats light brown pelt and amber eyes seemed familiar to me but I didn't have time to try to remember how I knew her before I was pinned beneath her claws.

The she-cat hissed and sliced her claws through my ear with a jolt I remembered when I was an apprentice and Riverclan had invaded Thunderclan camp, I had fought a barely apprenticed kit and now I faced her again but this time she was no weakling kit.

I pushed upwards with my hind legs shoving her off me I sprinted to find Firestar and found him battling with Leopardstar, with a yowl of fury I launched myself onto Leopardstars back and began to tear my claws through her exposed back fur.

Leopardstar spun around, taking me by surprise she slashed out with her front claws and got me on my front leg, I stumbled as white hot pain shot up my leg Leopardstar used my distraction to knock me to the ground and she began to hit me with everything she had.

With a yowl of pain Leopardstar was sent flying off me by one powerful swipe of Firestars paws,

" Thunderclan retreat!" Firestar commanded he turned and grabbed me by the scruff pulling me to my feet, I wobbled and Firestar called for Blazestreak to help me.

Leopardstar watched us go her eyes narrowed and I wondered if the injurys and the severe of our relationship with Riverclan was worth a few pieces of prey.


	19. Healing

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Ginnystar: that's good I hope you enjoyed your birthday!

Samredlamb7: tell me about it here's your update!

DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisper: Flamestorm doesn't love the mysterious Riverclan she-cat because he loves Cinderheart the mother of his kits

Pale-eye: yep its true violence solves nothing and I can't wait to read it!

Chapter 19: Healing

Jayfeathers POV

Thunderclan returned defeated from their attack on Riverclan regret radiated off Firestar as he helped an injured warrior into my den, the wind shifted and I realised it was Flamestorm.

" What happened?" I demanded as I gathered poppy seeds I could tell without needing to probe Flamestorms mind that he was in severe pain,

" Leopardstar scratched Flamestorm down his leg, it looks pretty deep" Firestar said the greif coming off of Firestar and the pain coming off Flamestorm made my fur stand on end I shook myself and tried to ignore the turmoil of emotions around me.

" Flamestorm lie down and Firestar I think it would be best if you leave!" my words came out a bit harsher then I intended but Firestar just left, I was known for my sharp tongue even more so than Squirrelflight or Cloudtail.

Flamestorms wound was quite deep but a few cobwebs would keep it together long enough for it to heal and after some poppy seeds I was pretty sure Flamestorm would be fine.

I put the cobwebs on and gave Flamestorm some poppy seeds then I told him to lie still unless he wanted me to pull his whiskers off.

As Flamestorm lay asleep I couldn't resist a quick poke to see what he dreamed about what I found deeply shocked me.

A pair of glowing green eyes glared at me from below the roots of a tree and a pale ginger paw with sharp glistening claws lashed out at my face, I knew instinctively that Emberclaw was behind me and I had to protect him from the mysterious attacker.

I stumbled as I pulled out of Flamestorms head when I had been Flamestorm I had known that those eyes belonged to Sandstorm and had felt intense fear.. Why would Flamestorm be so afraid of the former Thunderclan warrior?.

I padded out of the medicine den I would bet all the mice in the forest that Firestar knew the answer.


	20. Wisdom of the medicine cat

Light Prevails

Authors Note: oh where, oh where, did my reviewers go? Oh where, oh where, can they be? All my reviewers have abandoned me oh bring back my reviewers to me!. I'm joking but still where are you guys?.

Review Answers:

Swanchick1224- yeh suspense and cliffhangers are a writers bread and butter.

Samredlamb7: No I think Firestar or Flamestorm are going to do it.

Chapter 20: Wisdom of the medicine cat

Jayfeathers POV

I padded into Firestars den where Firestar was resting and recovering from the Riverclan battle, I had ordered him to rest and now I was interrupting him but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for my grandfather it was his choice to go into battle.

" Firestar i need to talk to you" I meowed trying to keep the usual harshness out of my tone this was my leader I needed to at least try and be polite.

Firestar nodded but I didn't hear him move, I hated to admit it but I worried that he was getting old and it scared him to think that one day the legendary Firestar would no longer be here.

" I checked Flamestorms dreams and he was having a nightmare about Sandstorm he was so scared…" I shook my head as if to shake off the last remains of the mind numbing terror I had felt alongside Flamestorm.

" Firestar, I don't know why Sandstorm would scare him so much but I know you do and if you don't tell me I'll just read your mind!" my voice grew louder and more angry with every word until I was almost shouting but Firestar didn't react.

Frustrated I delved into Firestars mind, I hit a wall of regret and pain so strong I could not get past it, gasping I retracted Firestar turned to me and I could feel amusement coming off him.

" I have to have defences to keep the dark forest out and Jayfeather though I appreciate your concern but if I think you need to know I will tell you" it was an obvious dismissal and I sighed now I could see where Squirrelfight got her stubbornness from.

I was walking back to the medicine den when I heard a crash from inside I ran into my den to discover Flamestorm lying on the floor thrashing so much he had knocked over my herb store and torn a hole in the wall of the den.

I quickly jumped into his head, I was Flamestorm and we were running we had to find Moonkit we knew she was here but we didn't know where, we were growing more frantic as the seconds passed.

With all my will I pulled myself out of Flamestorms head rushing to him I shook him it wasn't good for him to be so worked up when he was injured.

" Flamestorm! Moonkit is here shes safe wake up!" I shouted I felt Flamestorms fear leave him as he woke gasping for air, remembering I was supposed to be the grumpy medicine cat I stalked toward my nest.

" Stop making such a racket! And tomorrow your fixing that hole!" I snapped but as I turned my back I shuddered it was amazing he got any sleep at all if I had those nightmares I'd prefer to stay awake.


	21. Feelings

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: yes they are and Flamestorms ones are the really scary type.

Samredlamb7: I know you are and I'll have to see slow and painful is boring.

Anonymous: thank you for your advice I know I am not the best editor in the world but I do try and requires nothing more.

Chapter 21: Feelings

Flamestorms POV

I could feel Jayfeather watching me as I recovered from the battle with Riverclan and returned to my warrior duties, at any other time I would have confronted him and demanded to know why but my nightmares exhausted me and I had enough to worry about without Jayfeather on top.

Moonkit would be an apprentice soon and I wondered who would mentor her I hoped Firestar chose well for my precious daughter, I wanted Brackenfur to be her mentor he would turn her into a fierce fighter but still teach her to obey the warrior code and show compassion for weaker cats.

I still worried about Sandstorm but with everything going on I had too much to do to really worry, I knew she was out there somewhere but I had convinced myself that she wouldn't come back except for in my dreams.

Sandstorms POV

Mouse-brained fools! Firestar should have known better if he had allowed me to stay in camp he could have at least kept an eye on me, instead he sent me away expecting me to leave and never come back.

I had gathered Loners who would fight beside me in exchange for being given a part of Thunderclan territory after we destroyed them, really they were Mouse-brained to think I would actually give them territory it would be easy to kill them once I had gotten rid of Firestar.

One of the Loners I had collected walked into the cardboard box I had made my den in, her name was Soul and she was black with grey paws I had found her scavenging for food in a Two-leg garbage bin.

" Sandstorm, Jewels kits are starving please let me go and find them some prey!" she begged when Jewel had stumbled into our camp after winning a fight with a fox I hadn't known she had kits.

" No! you will stay if they die it will be three less mouths to feed!" Soul padded out of the den ears down, I felt no remorse as I once might have if these cats were going to fight beside me they could show no weakness.


	22. Not a 'kit' anymore!

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: I think you should post all of them! Yes poor Jewel we will be seeing more of her I think! Soul is an epic name isn't it? Sandstorm is so evil!

Samredlamb7: she is so far she reminds me a bit of Scourge!

Wolf Demon eats COOKIES: I hope she does too!

Chapter 22: Not a 'kit' anymore!

Firestars POV

The sun was shining on another beautiful New-leaf day when I stepped onto the High-rock to call a clan meeting, to the side I could see Moonkit, Seedkit, and Lillykit standing with Sorreltail.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar felt a familiar pride as his clan gathered below him, and an unfamiliar surge of grief when he saw Jayfeather flash a suspicious glance at Flamestorm who sat next to Brambleclaw his eyes glowing with pride.

He should have just told Jayfeather the truth, the last thing Thunderclan needed was to have disuputes within the clan when there were so many dangers lurking outside it.

He shook his thoughts away now was not the time to be worrying about Sandstorm, now was a time fir celebration.

" Today I perform one of the most important tasks of a clan leader, the naming of new apprentices shows that Thunderclan is strong!" Moonkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit stepped forward, Seedkit and Lilykit looked excited but Moonkits eyes shone with wisdom, a strange thing to see in the eyes of a six moon old kit.

" Seedkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Seedpaw." Firestar glanced around the clearing to one of the three cats who sat slightly apart from the rest of the clan.

" Dovewing , you are ready to take on an apprentice. Your mentor Lionblaze gave you courage and fierce determination pass on all these skills to Seedpaw" Dovewing stepped forward her bright blue eyes sparkled with joy as she touched noses with her first apprentice.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Lilypaw" Firestar shifted it had been hard to choose a suitable mentor for the skittish, shy kit.

" Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice your mentor Cinderheart taught you patience and empathy pass on all these skills to Lilypaw" Dovewings littermate stepped forward it hadn't seemed fair to give Dovewing an apprentice and not Ivypool.

" Moonkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw" Firestars neck fur rose and the air seemed to crackle something was wrong Firestar didn't even have time to call his clan together before a battle screech sounded and Thunderclan was under attack.


	23. Attack

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Gingersplash of Thunderclan: how frustrating would that be? I'm glad you like it and your right before I wrote Flaming Cinders and Light Prevails there really wasn't a lot of Firexcinder out there! And they don't like Sandstorm because she has been responsible for a number of deaths.

Samredlamb7: annoying when that happens isn't it? You'll know after this chapter! And yeh they are Sandstorms cats.

Pale-eye: keep working on them you'll get there! I'm working on a story for after I finish this one myself!.

Authors Note: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 23: Attack

Flamestorms POV

It happened so suddenly we had no time to prepare, one second I was watching Moonpaw in her apprentice ceremony and the next we were being attacked by rouges.

I ran through the chaos of the battle dodging claws and teeth frantically searching for my precious daughter, I reached the spot she had been standing and saw her being herded into the nursery with Seedpaw and Lilypaw, they were two small for this battle.

Knowing she was safe I started to search for Firestar I had no doubt that Sandstorm had something to do with this and if she went after anyone it would be my father, weaving through the crowd I searched for a flash of ginger fur only to be distracted by a rouge jumping on my back.

The cat on my back was small almost apprentice sized so it was easy to roll over and pin it under my paws, it was a black she-cat with gray paws, her bright blue eyes were full of fear not anger and I saw in them an oppourtunity.

" Listen to me! This is not your fight!" I hissed the she-cat trembled I retracted my claws a tiny bit I did not want to hurt her,

" This is between Sandstorm and Thunderclan if you do not wish to be killed fight beside us!" the she-cats eyes darted frantically towards a white she-cat crouched on the edge of the clearing sheltering three kits beneath her belly.

" What about Jewel and her kits? I can't leave them!" the she-cat whispered I could hear real concern in her voice this was not just an act to take advantage of a soft clan cat, she really cared for this queen.

" We will shelter them and you if you join us!" the she-cat hesitated and then nodded I let her up and she started to leave but stopped at my frantic hiss,

" wait!, what's your name?" the she-cat looked back to Jewel hesitating for a moment before bounding over to whisper in my ear.

" Soul" she ran towards Jewel to protect her from the fighting and I returned to trying to find Firestar, rushing through the fighting cats I found him pinned down by a rouge, letting out a yowl of fury I swatted the rouge aside with one swipe of my paw.

Firestar stood unsteadily his chest heaving yet another reminder the Thunderclan leader wasn't as young as he used to be, Firestars green gaze searched the crowd of cats.

" Firestar I offered two rouges our protection if they fight on our side, Soul and Jewel one of them has kits I couldn't let them be harmed" Firestar nodded but I could tell his mind was elsewhere,

" shes not here" he muttered and I realized he was right although I had no doubt these rouges were attacking under Sandstorms orders the light ginger she-cat was not here.

The rouges slowly retreated no match for the fighting power of the clan cats until only Soul and Jewel remained as the clan cats circled them growling I stood in front of them.

" Stop! Firestar and I have agreed we will allow these cats into the clans in exchange they will fight for us and tell us what Sandstorm is planning, No cat is to harm them!".

Firestar dragged himself onto the Highrock remarkably no cat was seiriously injured and we gathered beneath the Highrock, Moonpaw stood at the base of the Highrock looking up at Firestar with expectant eyes.

" Moonpaws ceremony was never fully completed, her mentor will be Lightstep" my sister moved to complete the ceremony but Firestar held up his tail telling her to wait.

" Thunderclan will now have five new members, Soul, Jewel, and her three kits, step forward all of you" Soul led Jewel to the Highrock sitting down in front, Jewels three kits one black, one white, and one ginger sat next to their mother.

Soul, I know you and Jewel know nothing of our ways and you should be made apprentices but we need numbers so I will make you both warriors and I will assign two cats to teach you our ways" Firestar announced he studied us his hard green gaze dared us to challenge his decision but we stayed silent.

" Soul, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Soul hesitated her gaze found me and I nodded in encouragement.

" I do" she meowed her voice was firm no cat could doubt that she meant it,

" then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Soul from now on you will be known as Soulflight. Starclan honours your courage and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Soulfight stepped back her eyes glowing with joy as Jewel stepped forward.

" Jewel, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Jewel looked back to her kits and when she answered her voice shook,

" I do" Jewels kits tried to run to her but Soulflight stopped them with her tail.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Jewel from this moment on you will be known as Shinepool. Starclan honours your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Shinepool stepped back and nudged her kits forward they looked up at Firestar with big eyes.

" These kits will be known from now on as Frostkit, Nightkit, and Copperkit" the newly named kits ran back to their mother who curled her tail around them to keep them form running off.

" Sorreltail with show you to the nursery Shinepool and Flamestorm will find you a nest in the warriors den Soulflight, the rest of you see Jayfeather if you have any injuries and get some rest but be vigilant we never know when Sandstorm will attack again" the Thunderclan leader jumped off the Highrock and went into his den leaving his battle weary warriors to tend to their wounds.


	24. Fury

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Samredlamb7: here's the chapter you have been waiting for!

Pale-eye: yep did you like the names I gave them? Suspense duh duh duh!

Chapter 24: Fury

Sandstorms POV

Moonlight filtered through the torn parts of the cardboard box Sandstorm had chosen as her den reflecting off a pool of dark liquid growing under the body of the unfortunate tom who had delivered the new of the failed attack on Thunderclan to Sandstorm.

Sandstorm stood over the toms body eyes flashing, she was three cats down now, well six if you counted Jewels kits. It would be a small matter to replace the traitorous cats but with her plans falling apart at the seams Sandstorm knew she needed to take a new approach on her revenge.

Sandstorm looked out the hole in her den at the stars which sparkled above her, mostly she had no faith in Starclan anymore her heart cold as stone but a tiny part of her still wondered how it could be the will of Starclan for her to live her life alone, never to have a mate who actually loved her.

As much as she loathed Firestar she missed him too, she missed the comfort of his warm sleeping body next to hers and she missed sharing tongues with him in the afternoon sun, if she hadn't feared what he would do to her if she returned maybe she would have gone back to Thunderclan right then and begged for him to take her back, as a mate, and as a clanmate.

_No_, he had betrayed her, left her for a disfigured, limping, imperfect medicine cat! And never once looked back, and then when she had tried to put things right and get rid of the kits he should never have had he exiled her!.

She had turned her back on him, she had turned her back on Thunderclan and now she was turning her back on the stars, she couldn't afford to _wish_ she needed to keep her head in the present and focus on what mattered, getting her revenge on Firestar and destroying the clan that had turned their back on _her_!.

Authors Note: ok so I wanted to do a chapter purely from Sandstorms point of view to see how she feels about this whole thing so guys please review and let me know what you think.


	25. Questions

Light Prevails

Authors note: this chapter is a filler, I'm sorry if it is short and a bit boring but It is essential!

Review Answers

Pale-eye: I agree with you! I think Sandstorm is mental and I don't think talking about it will help!

you are legendary! But thank you so much yes I love Firexcinder!

Samredlamb7: I thought I'd try and stop the large amount of anti Sandstorm that my story seems to generate obviously it didn't work!

Chapter 25: Questions

Lightsteps POV

The stares and whispers were the first sign, Soulflight was sitting with Shinepool outside the nursery they kept glancing at me and talking in hushed tones with a sinking feeling in my stomach I watched Soulflight get up and walk towards me.

I was born with a part of my tail missing and during my first battle , when Riverclan invaded our camp I had been injured and had a pale scar that went from my chest to my left back leg.s

All together this made me look a little odd and cats often thought I was a very fierce warrior to have such large scars which couldn't be further from the truth I was a very quiet, shy cat.

Soulflight padded over to me I could see the hesitation in her steps but she kept going until she was right in front of me,

" um Lightstep, I that is, me and Shinepool were wondering what um happened to you?" I wondered how best to explain.

" This is how I was born" Soulflight's eyes travelled to my scar " every warrior has scars, mine are just bigger" I looked down at my paws as Soulflight padded back to Shinepool I hate it when cats ask questions.


	26. Sorry

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: she got it in Flaming Cinders, yeh my cat does that from under my bed

Samredlamb7: fair enough

Chapter 26: sorry

Emberclaws POV

I calmly walked through the forest of Starclan shadowed by Cinderheart and Cinderpelt, Wavekit and Tanglekit stumbled along under Cinderhearts belly, the trees rustled with a warm breeze as we stepped out into a grassy clearing with a crystal clear pool.

Sitting beside the pool was Bluestar and her old deputy Redtail, Redtails eyes glittered with wisdom and knowledge as he watched us approach, his voice carried clearly to us as if he stood right beside us.

" the final battle is near and whether or not your deaths are avenged depends on these four cats" the pool rippled and an image of Firestar, Flamestorm, Lightstep, and Blazestreak appeared.

I couldn't look at them for long I missed my father and my brother and sisters, not as much as I missed Ivypool but I did miss them. It made me so sad to watch them grieve for me and now the cat who had destroyed my future was threatening to end theirs too.

_Sandstorm!_ When she died whether she was killed in the battle or not she would find no place among the stars waiting for her, she was destined for the Dark Forest and she must know it.

Bluestar put her tail on my shoulder and I took a deep breath I could not allow my rage to cloud my judgement, not now, and definitely not during the battle.

" What can we do to help our clan? They will not win the battle on their own, Sandstorms anger is too great" I asked I knew my mother still felt guilt for bringing us to Thunderclan and starting this whole thing and maybe if we could help she would feel better.

" We cannot fight this battle for them, Starclan has always let the clans shape their own destinies we must not meddle" my tail swished through the grass and I could not suppress my growl.

" So you would rather sit by and watch Thunderclan be destroyed!" I hissed "where is your clan loyalty now?" Bluestar padded calmly forward and I was unprepared when she launched herself at me and pinned me to the ground.

" Do not talk to me about clan loyalty! I have always done what is best for Thunderclan! We cannot help them no matter how much we may wish too!" Bluestar snarled she let me up and stalked off towards the nursery area, probably to visit Mosskit.

I stood and shook out my fur, tail twitching in frustration Bluestar was right and it had been stupid of me to goad her in that way, I wanted so bad to help them but there was nothing I could do.

Nothing I could do except hope that Flamestorm would be able to keep my family alive long enough to defeat Sandstorm and extinguish the fire which circled my clan threatening to burn them down.


	27. its coming

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Samredlamb7: yes when she gets what she deserves I guess you'll be happy

Pale-eye: haha you sound hypo!

Chapter 27: Its coming

Flamestorms POV

Flamestorm slept fitfully his dreams were filled with starlit forests and the whispers of Starclan cats,

" The end is coming Flamestorm!" Emberclaws voice whispered " you must be ready!" Cinderheart urged him he looked over his shoulder but he couldn't make out any cat in the shadows.

Flamestorm jerked awake moonlight streamed into the warriors den and the trees rustled, the camp was quiet, trying not to wake his clanmates Flamestorm tiptoed out of the warriors den to sit in the middle of the clearing.

Looking up at the stars he worried about his dreams he couldn't remember most of them but one thing he did remember was an ominous message, he had to be ready when the final battle started and if he wasn't it would mean the end for Thunderclan.

Lightsteps POV

Flamestorm looked tired but that wasn't really surprising considering what he had just told us, we had to be ready for Sandstorm when she came or there wouldn't be a clan left for us to protect.

Firestar bowed his head and then looked at all of us determination blazed in his eyes and the sun shining through the gaps in the bracken wall of his den made his fur glow, all in all my father was a magnificent sight.

" Thunderclan has faced worse threats then Sandstorm we will fight when she comes and we will win" Blazestreak and I nodded and Flamestorm growled.

" We won't just win, I will make sure that Sandstorm can't hurt any cat ever again" I knew this was also very personal to Flamestorm he wanted revenge for the deaths of Emberclaw, Cinderheart, and his two kits.

Every cat began to leave Firestars den I went first and for a moment though it was new-leaf a leaf-bare breeze blew and I shivered because we all knew the question we were all thinking but no cat asked, what would happen if we lost?.


	28. The battle begins

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Samredlamb7: I know you do you tell me all the time!

Authors Note: unfortunately Light Prevails will soon be finished I am going to take a little break when this story is done and then I will start on another one make sure you are subscribed to me so you will know when I start it.

Chapter 28: The battle begins

Sandstorms POV

_It is time!_ At last my rouges are strong enough and skilled enough to take down Thunderclan once and for all and to make sure they did I was coming with them I wanted to see the lights leave Firestars eyes when he died.

" Come after the battle you may hunt where you like!" I yowled to the seething swarm of cats around me we outnumbered and outmatched Thunderclan they have no chance against me, Thunderclan will never forget this day, the day they were finally destroyed!.

Flamestorms POV

The fur on the back of my neck rose and I knew we were out of time, Sandstorm was on her way and we needed to prepare for battle,

"Firestar they are coming!" I cried I didn't know how I knew but I did, Firestar nodded and told the queens Shinepool and Daisy to be ready to defend their kits with their lives Soulflight looked nervous standing with the other warriors behind Firestar and I.

Firestar turned to address his warriors he glowed like a brand of fire the sun shining on his fur together we looked like two stars lighting up the forest.

" Cats of Thunderclan it is unfortunate circumstances that cause us to have to fight against one of our own but do not forget the terrible things Sandstorm has done to our clan! Fight well but fight fairly do not kill unless you must!" I am sure he would have liked to say more but he was interrupted.

A distant yowl was heard and soon the forest trembled with the sound of many paws heading this way it is time the final battle had begun.


	29. the end

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: you will love this chapter!

Samredlamb7: finally you get to see Sandstorm die!.

Chapter 29: the end

Flamestorms POV

The undergrowth around Thunderclan camp shuddered and then the rouges were upon us, there were so many more then before easily three times the number of cats in Thunderclan but we had Starclan on our side and we were sure we would win.

I batted rouges away with powerful swipes of my paws but I was searching for the light ginger pelt which haunted my dreams, _there!_ Standing amongst the fighting cat stood Sandstorm.

Her pelt was dirty and matted and her eyes had a dazed, glassy look to them but I would recognize her anywhere. Fury turned the edges of my vision red as I launched myself at her all the grief of Emberclaws and Cinderhearts deaths flooding through me.

Sandstorm easily dodged my leap I spun and tried to pin her under my claws but she slid out of my reach and lashed at my face I hissed as I felt her claws slice into one of my ears, shaking my head I tried to clear the blood that flowed into my eyes.

Sandstorm barrelled into me and when my eyes cleared she stood on top of me her claws digging into my shoulders, the creature of my nightmares her claws glistening with my blood in that moment I thought I was going to join Cinderheart in Starclan.

My father, bleeding from a scratch down his side was suddenly there knocking his former mate off me with strength I didn't know he still possessed I stood and together we faced our tormentor.

Sandstorm was stunned by the force of Firestars blow I took the oppourtunity and jumped on her before I began to land blows on her I leaned down as she had often in my dreams and hissed in her ear.

" _this is for Emberclaw! And Cinderheart and my kits and this is for Thunderclan! You are finally going to feel the pain you have caused our clan! The pain you have caused me!_" I was almost snarling with fury when I was finished I took a deep breath.

I sliced into her pelt raking my claws along her exposed underbelly drawing blood I wasn't a killer but in my mind, in that moment, Sandstorm didn't deserve to live.

When I knew she could not possibly survive her wounds I stepped off her most of the rouges were gone the battle was over those warriors who weren't injured stood around us as Firestar walked over to watch Sandstorm die.

Firestars POV

Just before Flamestorm began to strike I felt the tiniest twinge of… regret? No matter how I had felt about Cinderpelt or what she had done I knew that a part of me would always love Sandstorm and to watch my mate be hurt and killed by my son was hard.

When the damage was done and all that was left was to wait I walked over not to watch her die but.. well if I was dying I would like to be looking at something other than the sky especially if it was the last time I would see it.

Her eyes had been dazed and glassy before now the leafy green mirrors were sad, so, so sad it was heartbreaking for me to look at,

"I was never good enough for you" the words were uttered so quietly I knew only I could hear them and I wished I couldn't.

" You were always good enough but you weren't the right cat for me even so, I always loved you Sandstorm" I whispered Sandstorms eyes grew wide and just before the life left them I thought I saw a glimmer of joy.

Authors Note: there will be two or three more aftermath chapters I hope you all liked her death I am 100% happy with it!.


	30. purpose

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Mossstripes: well aren't you a little dark forest cat? I'm not upset! Yes I thought it was perfect I kinda felt bad for her myself

never stopped loving him she was just hurt

Wildcroconaw: yep I always build my stories to a powerful climax for Flaming Cinders I was building towards when Cinderpelt got hit by the monster

Pale-eye: I know you tell me all the time!

Night of Starclan: it is sad isn't it? No Firestar won't die!

Chapter 30: purpose

Flamestorms POV

The day after the rouge attack you can barely tell there was a battle Sandstorm has been buried and the holes in the gorse barrier mostly patched up, sand that yesterday was scattered everywhere has been flattened by the paws of the warriors who worked all night on the camp.

Weariness swept through as I sat in a clan meeting next to Lightstep I could hardly believe it, Sandstorm was really dead what was I going to do now? What was my purpose? Doubts filled my mind I had been set on revenge for so long I no longer knew how to live without the constant drive.

All eyes were fixed on something behind me so I turned to see what it was, Moonpaw walked towards the High-rock her white and gray pelt groomed to perfection and her eyes sparkling, I was confused, and then I wasn't.

Moonpaw had been an apprentice for only two moons but she had fought in the battle with the rouges and hadn't been injured, this was thanks to the flexibility she gained from Cinderheart and the natural skill in battle from me, so because of this she was going to be made into a warrior.

" I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" I knew what my purpose was now watching my precious daughter, it was to train new warriors to see the joy in their eyes when they received their warrior names.

Moonpaws voice was solemn and serious as she replied," I do" though her tail twitched with excitement I held back my purr of amusement,

" then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Moonpaw from now on you will be known as Moonlight. Starclan honours your wisdom and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan".

As I watched my daughter become a warrior Cinderhearts scent wreathered around me and her voice whispered in my ear,

" you raised her well Flamestorm, Moonlight is the perfect name!" I chuckled and turned towards the warriors den looking forward to my first good sleep in moons.

Authors Note: ok so I think there will be one more chapter after this and then Light Prevails will be finished sad I know after a small break I will start my new story the title to which I will tell you next chapter.


	31. Proud

Light Prevails

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: You don't need to apoligise! It really fits doesn't it? I thought so!

Mossstripes: it's hard to part with a good series but there are better ones just around the corner!

Wildcroconaw: its perfect for her!

Atomicfail: welcome new reviewer! I hope you have enjoyed this story!

Night of Starclan: yes it's too bad but at least it's a happy ending!

Chapter 31: Proud

Emberclaws POV

I watched my family go on with their lives and experienced a mixture of emotions, I was so proud of Flamestorm for getting his revenge but not letting his anger get the better of him and I was of course proud of Firestar for fighting hard for the clan that had adopted me as a kit though I already was and always will be Thunderclan

Lightstep was going to have kits though she had not told the clan who the father was I knew it was Berrynose, she was excited and even though Berrynose hadn't always been the nicest to me he loved Lightstep to the bottom of his heart and that was good enough for me.

Blazestreak was still a whirlwind of energy but she had calmed somewhat since my death and was a helpful and energetic warrior to have around the warrior got little sleep when she was in the warriors den because she was constantly talking.

The battle had taken a lot out of Flamestorm and he slept for almost three days afterward he really should have rested for longer but had insisted on being assigned to every patrol and hunting patrol since Moonlights ceremony which I was watching of course, after all I died for her.

I missed Ivypool as much if not more then she missed me, she still thought she saw me in the shadows of trees and though since my death she refused to go to sunningrocks she still patrolled and hunted frequently.

My family was safe and I could wait in Starclan for Ivypool to join me spending my days entertaining Flamestorms kits, my kin and sitting with Cinderpelt watching the clans, as long as my family were alive they would never be alone and afterwards we would walk together watching over the clans and guiding them through times of trouble.

Authors note: so that's it the end of Light Prevails guys yes I am sad too but actually I look forward to a well deserved break! My new story which I will start on Saturday or Sunday will be called The Founding Of Brokenclan.


End file.
